Attack of the StarNavis!
by Drewprism
Summary: An asteroid has landed on earth, containing Navis from another world! Lan and MegaMan are gonna need a lot more help this time around from some new characters.
1. Prologue

Hey all. This is my very first fic, and story made for fun. My writing skills are quite lacking, compared to my friends, Celtic Guardian 7, DarkFictionWizard, and BestialSunStormDragon. If you don't like mine, please, go check theirs out. This is a MMBN themed fic, made to state what I think should have been the story of the 4th game. Sorry if my skills don't live up to your liking, but as I said, it's my first time, and my skills kinda suck.  
  
Prologue: Mysterious Findings in Space  
  
The space station, ANSA, has been researching and recording all data in space for the longest of time, trying to find some sort of item or celestial body containing outside information.  
  
The time of day is 1:43 A.M, inside a laboratory with three lab workers.  
  
"Agh.this is getting tiresome," a blonde haired guy complained.  
  
"Indeed it is, but still, we must keep trying to find something that may be out there," the most professional looking researcher said. He wore a white lab coat and glasses.  
  
After about ten more minutes of examining the rooms fixed area of space, the female researcher rushed to the two men.  
  
"I've finally found something! At long last, we have something coming our way!"  
  
"What, pray tell, is it?"  
  
"Our satellites are picking up a high speed meteor, coming this way. Apparently, it contains some sort of unknown technology, which seems most intruiging. I've been able calculate exactly where it will land, and when."  
  
"Where? When? Don't keep us in suspense like this!"  
  
"The meteor will first land in the atmosphere in about three days from today. It will land on the surface the next day, early in the morning, about this time. The location I've determined is in Affrikku, in a grassland."  
  
"This is excellent! We will be recognized as the nation's top scientists from a meteorite!"  
  
"Well, now that we all know this, can I go home now?" the blonde haired scientist asked lazily.  
  
"Fine, fine. But be back later in the day! This is such a huge breakthrough!" 


	2. Wannabe Heroes?

Heh, second chap. Don't be expecting me to update too often. For one, I'm not the best when it comes up to making lines and whatnot in stories, and two, I usually have other things to do a lot. But thanks for reading what I've got so far. Courtesy of CG for making the whole battle, and the preview.  
  
Chapter 1: Wannabe Heroes?  
  
Ruminoa City, a place of clear blue skies, a serene ocean, and extremely nice people. Rarely does bad weather come their way. And why, you ask? There are no factories that build up smoke, and pretty much no cars driving. The people here have realized that getting rid of all the smoke and pollution allows the plants to thrive and makes the air cleaner and the streets neater. So I guess you could say they're hippies, in a sense.  
  
The same goes for the net. Everything in this area of the net is a mirror image of how the real world is; blue everywhere. But getting on to the point.  
  
Alexander (preferred to be called Zander), is the main focus for now. Zander wears a black leather bomber jacket with white feathery fur around the collar, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans, and has silky brown hair going off to the side a bit. He, along with his Navi, WindMan, are a laid back pair, and often like virus busting when there's nothing else to do. They are A class city net battlers for the Ruminoa Official Net Battlers (RONB), and do jobs given by their 'counselor', Smithy every now and then. Today, though, will be most tiresome for them.  
  
"Word on the street these days is that there's a black rogue Navi who's sick of all the cleanliness of our net area." Smithy informs WindMan about what's going on.  
  
"Would you mind going out and trying to find this guy? I want him gone before he does something drastic."  
  
"Sure, I guess. How hard can it be to find a black Navi? Any ideas as to where he might be?"  
  
"My guess would be the main city area. If he's not there, just ask around if people have seen him."  
  
After hearing this, the two go into the city and begin asking if anyone's seen the black Navi.  
  
"Yeah, I heard a dark colored Navi saying he'd go and start messing up our water filters", an orange and gray colored Navi finally answered.  
  
"Finally, we have a lead," WindMan said with relief. "May I ask you why you didn't go tell anyone else about this?"  
  
"Err... I was going to, but just never got around to it."  
  
WindMan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, next time, tell people right away about these things, OK?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
WindMan rushes to the east part of the city net, to where the water filtering system is. There, he sees no one.  
  
"Uh. are we too late, or what?" WindMan asked.  
  
"Maybe he didn't get here yet?" Zander questioned. "WindMan, check the controls real quick to make sure the security lock is still on."  
  
WindMan tried entering a command on the keyboard of the console, only to see an "Access Denied" screen.  
  
"Well, it appears to be working. Guess he didn't come yet."  
  
"Good. Now, we can wait for him, and jump him."  
  
"Uh. good idea, but any ideas on where to hide?"  
  
"Oops. There really isn't a good place to lurk in this area, now is it? It's all just one big clearing."  
  
"."  
  
"Uh, how about we just wait here for someone? Even if he sees us, we'll be able to see him, and that's when we'll strike."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After several minutes of waiting, WindMan spots 2 dark colored Navis, one of which he could see had some yellow on him, running his way. The one in behind was shooting bolts of electricity at the one in front. Apparently, the one in front was running from the one in behind.  
  
"What the.?" WindMan started.  
  
"PLEASE! HIDE ME FROM THAT MANIAC!" the black Navi victim pleaded to WindMan.  
  
"You! You must be the one here to sabotage the filtering system!" the yellow and black Navi yelled.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to scream all the time," WindMan stated.  
  
"Please, save me from this nut job!"  
  
"Wait. Aren't you the one who was originally going to screw up the system?" WindMan gave a mean look to the black Navi.  
  
"Uh, no! Of course not!"  
  
The yellow navi gave a quick shock to the black navi.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay! I confess! I'm the criminal! JUST GET THAT GUY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
WindMan punched the black navi in the stomach, knocking him out.  
  
"Oohhh."  
  
"We'll deal with that later. First, who are you?"  
  
The yellow and black navi looked up.  
  
"I'm ElecMan! Me and my operator, Hope, try our best to protect the city from evil!"  
  
"Uh huh. Leave the work to the officials, kids."  
  
"KIDS!? I'll have you know my operator is thirteen! That's not a kid!"  
  
"Puh-lease. Just promise me you'll stop being a vigilante so I can get on with the rest of my day."  
  
"Never! Just to prove how good we are, we challenge you to a Net Battle!"  
  
"Fine by me. Just know that I'm doing this to shut you up, ok?"  
  
"More like so you aren't acting like cowards," ElecMan muttered.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Nope, not a word. Ok, let's go!" ElecMan held up both of his arms. They pulsed with light. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two towers emerged, sparking with electricity.  
  
WindMan eyed them coolly. "It looks like there is more to you then meets the eye. It isn't like that will stop us from winning though. Oh, before we begin. let me take care of this clown."  
  
WindMan went to the black navi's body and put his arm on his shoulder for a few seconds. He stepped back, and watched the navi teleport to the ONB HQ.  
  
"Whoa. What did you do to him?" ElecMan asked.  
  
"Sent him to HQ. I put a tab on him with the directions to HQ, and it teleported him there. The officials will deal with him."  
  
"Sounds pleasant. All right, enough talk! We'll speak with our fists!"  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
On each operator's PET, the battle screen appeared, showing both of the fighter's statuses. They quickly realized that their Navis were almost equal in strength.  
  
WindMan: 1000  
  
ElecMan: 1000  
  
Evenly spaced apart, the two Navis concentrated on each other, trying to find their opponent's weaknesses. Suddenly, ElecMan lunged for WindMan! WindMan was too surprised by the move to dodge, and was hit by an Elec Sword.  
  
WindMan: 840  
  
ElecMan: 1000  
  
"Something's not right." WindMan mumbled as ElecMan jumped back a fair distance. "How could an Elec Sword do this much damage?"  
  
"Ever heard of Elec +30?"  
  
"Well, that explains." WindMan hurriedly jumped out of the way as a Lightning 3 crashed into the spot where he had been standing. "You'll have to be quicker than that."  
  
"Then I will!" ElecMan held up one arm. A ball of light began to form. He threw it at WindMan, yelling, "ELEC BOMB!"  
  
It was too quick to dodge. WindMan was hit with an explosion. The smoke quickly cleared, to reveal.  
  
"Where did he go?!" ElecMan looked around wildly, before his eyes widened. "RATS!" He leapt out of the way to dodge two stars, but was hit by the third.  
  
WindMan: 840  
  
ElecMan: 900  
  
"Dang it. I should have known that was a Kawarimi!"  
  
WindMan landed with a smirk. "Indeed. You're more of an amateur then I thought."  
  
"Keep dreaming!" ElecMan hastily moved out of the way of a Twister. "You may have caught me on surprise that time, but your tactics are too slow! I can always run out of the way!"  
  
"Or can you?"  
  
Suddenly, the wind began to grow fierce. It seemed to be coming from WindMan. ElecMan tried to pull back, but was still being pulled toward WindMan.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!" he yelled over the wind.  
  
"I have activated my Fan effect. You won't be able to get too far from me now, seeing as not many can escape from the winds pushing you this way!"  
  
"Great. dodging is going to be nearly impossible like this!"  
  
"That's exactly the point!" WindMan concentrated, and sent another Twister flying toward ElecMan.  
  
There's no way I can miss at this close of a range! WindMan thought.  
  
In one minute, ElecMan had been struggling against the violent winds. But just before the Twister hit him, he suddenly vanished! The Twister went right through where he had been.  
  
"What?!" WindMan exclaimed.  
  
"Looks like you fell for my Invis!" WindMan heard ElecMan say.  
  
WindMan shut off his Fan. "Clever. It is too bad that it will wear off soon though."  
  
"It will last long enough to do what I need to do!" WindMan turned his head in the direction of the voice, and saw something. It was a blue eye with jagged, black bolts. It didn't have its eye on him, but was looking to his side.  
  
"A Sensor3." Zander realized. "WindMan! Keep out of that thing's sight!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that," WindMan assured. He neatly sidestepped a thunderbolt. "Bolt, eh? You only use Electric chips, or so it seems. So predictable." Then his hand began to morph into a gatling gun. He raised it, and began firing just as ElecMan became visible. Unable to react quickly enough, ElecMan was hit by the bullets and went flying back.  
  
WindMan: 840  
  
ElecMan: 780  
  
ElecMan got up. "That's it. I'm taking you down NOW!" He raised his arms. "Elec Sword! Aqua Sword! Flame Sword! Bamboo Sword!"  
  
"A Program Advance?!" Zander exclaimed. "Amazing! He's more powerful then I estimated!"  
  
"YOU DIE NOW! ELEMENTAL SWORD!" ElecMan yelled. All four swords combined into one, huge one. It glowed yellow, blue, red, and green. He lunged at WindMan, bringing down the sword.  
  
At the last moment, a statue appeared in front of ElecMan. All he had time for was a startled, "What?!"  
  
The bang echoed throughout the field as ElecMan went flying back from the force of an electric shock. He cried out in pain as he crashed into the ground, a far distance away.  
  
"Ahem. you die," WindMan smirked.  
  
WindMan: 840  
  
ElecMan: 580  
  
ElecMan got up slowly, coughing weakly. "A Guardian. I didn't. expect that."  
  
"Had enough, kid?"  
  
"No way! I'll. take you down. now! OW!"  
  
"When you can't even stand properly? Do not think that I will go easy on you because you are losing." WindMan suddenly threw two Propeller Bombs at ElecMan. ElecMan hurriedly jumped onto one of his two towers. He was then surrounded by a soft, green glow, which began to heal his burned body.  
  
WindMan: 840  
  
ElecMan: 880  
  
"A Recover 300. it looks like you have a few tricks left." WindMan activated his Fan again  
  
"Of course I do!" ElecMan then leapt down, his hand glowing with energy. "ELEC BOMB!"  
  
WindMan had not expected that, and was thrown back by the attack. "Cute trick. too bad it was rather weak. ARGH!" WindMan felt pain shoot through his stomach.  
  
WindMan: 660  
  
ElecMan: 880  
  
"What the heck happened?!"  
  
Zander groaned. "He pushed you right into the Sensor 3."  
  
ElecMan had landed, and was running towards WindMan, taking advantage of the Fan being off. WindMan recovered quickly though. "I grow tired of this. Death Match 3!"  
  
"Huh? What does that do?"  
  
The 'ground' of the Net suddenly became tainted with purple. That wasn't all that happened though.  
  
"YEOW! OW OW OW OW OW! IT BURNS!" ElecMan hastily jumped to the top of one of his towers. "That hurt!"  
  
"Death Match 3 makes the whole field poisonous," WindMan said smugly. "And I am not effected by this little change."  
  
"That's so cheesy. ARGH!" WindMan hadn't wasted any time in hitting ElecMan with a Magnum.  
  
WindMan: 660  
  
ElecMan: 630  
  
"OW! NOT COOL!" ElecMan jumped into the air, his whole body glowing with energy. "Ok, play time is over! ELECTRIC EXPLOSION!" He flew back to the earth, fists first.  
  
A huge blast covered the whole field. It was a while before the smoke cleared. WindMan had been thrown across the field by the might of the hit. ElecMan was on top of his tower again. Both of his towers were sparking wildly from the explosion. Every now and then, one would spew electricity.  
  
WindMan: 560  
  
ElecMan: 630  
  
WindMan got up, growling. "So you want to play rough, huh? Death Match 2!"  
  
The ground began to rumble, before it collapsed! All that was left was space, besides the two towers. WindMan just floated, not needing the ground.  
  
ElecMan stared into the void. "I just realized something."  
  
"What is it?" WindMan asked.  
  
"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"  
  
"I would face fault, but there isn't a ground to do it on." WindMan then lifted his arm. "That had better not stop you from attacking! Falcon Rush!"  
  
"ELEC BOMB!"  
  
The attacks soared toward each other, when suddenly, WindMan's PET beeps with an e-mail.  
  
"Stop the match for a minute!" Zander shouted.  
  
Both attacks froze in mid air, the Navis as well.  
  
"Be quick! This is an uncomfortable position!" ElecMan complained.  
  
"Be quiet you," he replied.  
  
Zander opens it and reads:  
  
From: RONBA  
  
To: All RONB  
  
Dear Net Battler,  
  
We are very proud to inform you that we have been invited to participate in a tournament involving the whole city of Ruminoa. All the top net battlers of the city will be there, so you are highly encouraged to participate in this event! To be able to participate, you will need to pass an endurance test as a sign up. Pass it, and you're all set! Be aware though, that we can only send a limited number of net battlers, so it's first come, first serve.  
  
Good luck!  
  
"So, a tournament eh? WindMan, let's go and sign up for it. There hasn't been too much action lately."  
  
"Sure. But what will we do with ElecMan?"  
  
"Hmmm. Connect with his operator and we'll talk."  
  
The Navis unfroze. WindMan puts his hand on ElecMan, and establishes a connection with the two.  
  
"Hello. My name is Zander, the operator of the Navi you just lost to."  
  
"We wouldn't have lost if we could have kept going!" the stranger exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Hope. What do you want? Taunt me for 'winning'?"  
  
"No. I'm just here to ask you if you want to join the RONBA. You have potential."  
  
"Really? You mean it? Thanks!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Anyway, if you want to join, come with me. You'll also be able to participate in the city tournament if you want."  
  
"Awesome! When can I meet you though?"  
  
"We can see each other after you're an ONB. Follow me to HQ."  
  
*****  
  
Hope: So, in the next episode, I meet Zander in real life. Wow! I can be an Official Net Battler? Cool! Maybe we can win this tournament!  
  
ElecMan: We meet a friend of Zander's, only to find a Navi weirder than me! I mean, Yuri Storm? What the bloody heck?  
  
Hope: Yeah, that's true. Still, he's strong. What?! We're going to battle him?! Now we're in for it! We can win though!  
  
ElecMan: Easy for you to say. You aren't the one who got owned by a Guardian.  
  
Hope: Oh shut up. Anyway, prepare for another INSANE episode, which has our heroes, a duo of weirdos, and a Navi obsessed with coffee! Yes, coffee. Tune in next time to see what I mean!  
  
Both: Next time, on Attack of the Star Navis! Duel of the Addicts! See you soon!  
  
ElecMan: .That was pretty fun.  
  
Hope: Not with your dumb comments. 


End file.
